


Second Chances

by ClemToldMe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemToldMe/pseuds/ClemToldMe
Summary: The Final Season played out differently, and how life continued at the school.





	1. Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has had it. She's leaving The Delta. Tonight!

"They will fucking kill us, Sophie!" Minerva warned, trying to keep the volume and irritation at her sister from her voice. "We don't know how to get back to the school from here, and we don't know where The Delta has people posted. We will get caught!"

The two sisters were sitting on their respective twin sized beds, in one of thirty identical eight by eight foot rooms, that made up the living quarters for the soldiers. The room was dimly lit by an old kerosene lantern, sitting on top of their shared night stand. At the front of the room, to the right of the door, hung their jackets and their knife belts. They hadn't earned the right to keep guns on them just yet. At least Sophie hadn't, but as long as she is Minerva's room mate, no guns for them. To the left of the door, sat a large six drawer dresser, the top three belonging to Minerva, and the bottom three belonging to Sophie. A large window sat just above the nightstand, through it, one could see the entire North side of the compound. The large metal building, that housed two combines for harvesting corn, in the North West corner. An iron gate, just East of the combine building, with a driveway that ran to the Southwest end of the compound, past the main three story house, and to the boat house built just off the river. The horse stables, hog pens, chicken coops and corral could be seen straight ahead from their window. In the Northeast corner was the reason for the twelve foot high concrete wall, topped with razor wire, surrounding the compound. A massive greenhouse that was used to grow marijuana. Now, it was for growing different fruits, vegetables, and other herbs and spices. Old habits die hard, however, as there was still a small patch of marijuana, but not even one percent of the amount the greenhouse was intended for.

"They brought us here by boat, going up river." Sophie began. "All we have to do is take a raft, float down river until it forks, and take the smaller stream back. We'll eventually recognize the area. We just stick to the bank and hopefully we don't get spotted." Minerva just sat there with her fingers interlocked on the back of her neck, shaking her head, still unconvinced. "If they catch us, I'll say I begged you. Left you no choice. Which is the truth."

"And how do we get over the walls?" Minerva asked. "They're like twelve foot tall. We just gonna carry a big ass ladder across the compound and hope nobody notices?"

"We won't have to carry it across the compound." Sophie answered. "They were fixing a leak on the roof of the supplies barn earlier today. The ladders are still there, between it and the South wall."

"What about the razor wire?" Minerva asked.

"We just jump over it." Sophie answered. "The ladder goes way above it, and the ground is soft on the other side. We'd damn near be on the river bank. We grab a raft, put it in the river, and we're home free."

"Why can't you just give this place a chance?" Minerva asked. "It's actually pretty great, once you stop fighting them every step of the way."

"I just can't live like this, Minnie." Sophie answered. "I can't. I tried, but it just isn't in me. They will see that, and they will kill me, even if I stay. I have to at least try to leave." Sophie studied her sisters face. _She still isn't convinced._

"You haven't tried!" Minerva spat. "You are constantly disobeying orders and getting punished for it. If you will just listen to them, and do whatever they say, we will both be fine. This place is much safer than that school." Minerva got off her bed. She cracked the door open, peaked outside, then closed it again.

 _If she is checking if the coast is clear, I might be getting through to her._ "Our family is at the school. Tennessee is there, worried sick about us, or he thinks that we are dead." Sophie pleaded. She rose to her feet and hugged her sister. _She's not completely brainwashed. I can't give up on her._ "Please Minnie. I'm going tonight. With, or without you." _Please don't call my bluff._

Minerva broke from Sophie's grip and met her eyes with a frown. "Marlon. . . Marlon gave us to them." Minerva began. "He and Brody threw us away to save their own asses! Why should we go back to that? What if he's the first one to see us, and kills us to cover his ass? What if the others know, and agree with his decision?"

"You can't honestly think that?" Sophie asked. "Violet, Tenn, Ruby, Aasim, Louis? You really think any of them would support what Marlon did?"

"Not Violet or Tenn. . ." Minerva began to answer. "But the others? I'm not sure. I thought I could trust Marlon and Brody, loved them like family, but then they threw us away. If I see those two again, I may not be able to control myself. I think I'll kill them, Sophie. How well would that go over with the rest? With Louis?"

"That's why we have to leave." Sophie begged. "Look how casually you can talk about that. They have already made you a killer, but I know there is still good in you. If we don't leave, and I mean right now, they may take you too far. I'd rather die than see you become a complete monster." Sophie bent down to reach under here cot. She pulled out a backpack used for scavenging, and opened it to reveal four bottles of water, and four cans of beans. "I've been sneaking these from the kitchen this past week. . ."

Minerva's face went white. She grabbed two hands full of her hair, pulling it down as she paced back and forth. She finally stopped and turned towards Sophie with a scowl. "Fine! We go now! You just fucking killed us anyway!" She said as loud as she could without alerting others. "Stealing supplies?! God damn it, Sophie!" She grabbed Sophie's knife belt and threw it to her, then she put on her own. Sophie got up to her feet, and the twins grabbed their coats. Minerva emptied the backpack onto the bed, put it on her back, and then put on her coat. "Can't walk around with a full bag. Grab the shit and put it in your pockets."

"Like sneaking snacks into the movies." Sophie remarked with a smile that wasn't returned. "Sorry, not the time. . ." They each grabbed two cans and two bottles, and put them in their coat pockets.

"Just stay right behind me at all times." Minerva barked. "Do everything I say, and we might make it long enough to be killed tomorrow." Minerva rolled her eyes, then peeked out the door again and waved for Sophie to follow her. They slowly walked out of their room, Sophie closed the door back behind her as they entered the hallway. "Just stay cool. We're allowed to walk around within the walls, so try to look less suspicious." They walked to the exit end of the hall. When they walked outside, they found Yonatan and his girlfriend, Sullene, were sitting on the bench just outside the door, sharing a laugh. Sophie's heart started racing.

"Oh, hey there, girls." Yonatan greeted them with a smile. "Come to take in the cool night air?"

"Yes, sir." Minerva began. "Taking a walk before bed. Maybe try to look at the fish." She pointed to the large pond, used to raise Bass, East of their living quarters.

"Oh, y'all don't have to call me sir." Yonatan said. "Yonnie will do. So, y'all um, adjusting to life with The Delta?"

"Yes, sir." Minerva answered. "I mean, Yonnie. This place is amazing!" Sophie's heart sank. She really does love it here. . .

"How bout you?" Yonatan asked, looking to Sophie.

 _I fucking hate it! You're all horrible!_ "Ye- ye- I-I. . ." Sophie managed to get out.

"I understand, really I do." Yonatan said, with a look of concern. "Sully and I were brought here against our will too." Sophie's eyes widened. "Around two years ago?" He looked to Sullene, who nodded. "I know it's fucked up, and you think there is no way you'll ever be one of us. We thought that too. Just give it time, you'll come around." He gave Sophie a smile. "Hell we even tried to escape in the beginning." He said, with a laugh. "But I wouldn't dream of it now. This place is better than anything we had before. It's worth protecting. We would have died out there without The Delta."

"Just give it time." Sullene said. "It will get easier, I promise. This is our home. All of us. We're your family now."

 _No, bitch, you all took me from my family._ "It does get easier, Soph." Minerva said. "Just try a little harder."

 _God damn it Minnie, don't!_ "I-okay." Sophie said. "It'll get better. I'll give it time."

Yonatan and Sullene stood up. "Well, we'll leave y'all to it." Yonatan said. "You two should turn in soon too, busy day tomorrow." They both went into the living quarters. Sophie watched the two through the door window as they entered their room down the hall.

"Thank you, Sophie." Minerva said. "Let's just put the stuff back and'-"

"Are you kidding me?" Sophie asked. "I didn't mean that." Minerva looked confused. "They are ALL brainwashed. They think this place is the end all be all. Those two survived for what, six years on their own, or without The Delta? We survived nearly eight. No one needs this place, they just beat you down until you think you do."

"This is the best home we could ever hope to find." Minerva said, pleading for Sophie to change her mind.

"You sound just like them." Sophie replied. "It isn't worth what we have to become to live here. These people are fucking monsters. Kidnappers. Murderers. All of that because they took over some old drug dealers farm. A place everyone knows about because it's constantly under attack, and they keep losing more and more people. If it's so fucking great, why do they need us?" Minerva remained silent. "Exactly! And eventually, it would be us that get killed defending a place I don't even want to be a part of. Not us. Not me. I'm leaving!" She stormed off, heading South towards the supplies barn.

"I'm still with you, Sophie." Minerva said, as she caught up with her. "Hey, hold on a minute." Sophie stopped and turned to look at her. "Look, I don't want to leave, I've made that clear, but I wont make you do this on your own. Now, let me lead? I can actually talk to these people if we get spotted."

"It's because I know what they are." Sophie replied. "They talk all sweet and friendly, like they really care about you, just ignoring the fact that they were beating the shit out of me yesterday. They. . . fuck it, just lead the way. I want to get the fuck out of here, now!"

Minerva nodded and gestured for Sophie to follow her. They made it to the East end of the supplies barn. Minerva looked around the corner. "Good, Gina's on this tower." Minerva said, looking back to Sophie. "Her hearing is shit. We should be able to sneak past her without any problems. Come on." When they rounded the corner, Sophie saw Gina was on top of the guard tower looking out towards several acres of cornfield. She slowly walked behind Minerva, keeping an eye on Gina. Minerva looked around the next corner and waved for Sophie to follow. When they turned the corner, Sophie could see the ladder was still there, about halfway down the the barn, leaned against it's side. "Alright, here we go." They both grabbed the ladder, and carefully lowered it down.

"Let's take it a little further down." Sophie said, pointing West, towards the machine shop. "There's bushes on the other side."

"Good idea." Minerva agreed. They carried the ladder a few more yards West and leaned it against the perimeter wall. "I'll go first. Minerva climbed up, reached the top, and hopped over. "Oof." She grunted as she landed. "Now you." Sophie repeated the steps herself.

"So far, so good." Sophie said, after landing next to Minerva. "We're gonna make it."

"Don't jinx it." Minerva said. "Still gotta get a raft. Let's move through the bushes, SLOWLY." The twins moved further West through the bushes, towards the boat house. Leaned against the side of the boat house were several wooden rafts. A large pier stuck out from the center of the boat house, inside there was at least three motorboats by Sophie's count when they were brought here, and just above the boat house, shecould see the stacks of the two riverboats. The S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald and the S.S. Marston B. Homer, which were used to make expeditions to bring back new recruits once they had been found, and kill those that resist.  _Fucking evil. . ._ "Gimme a hand." Minerva grabbed a raft from the front of the stack, and the twins slowly dragged it down to the water. They lowered it in, and Minerva held on to it. "Get on and lay down." Sophie nodded and complied. Minerva hopped onto the raft as she kicked them away from the bank. She looked behind them, scanned the bank, then laid down next to Sophie. They floated down about one hundred yards without incident. "I don't think they saw us. This might actually work. . ."

"Yeah, I think we-" Sophie began, as she looked back to Gina's guard tower, noticing she was gone. "Shit, Gina isn't at her post. Oh, fuck she must have seen us. Why else wouldn't she be there?"

"That could mean anything." Minerva said. "Maybe she just hopped down to pee or something."

"WE GOT RUNNERS!" Someone yelled from The Delta. Sophie could hear the motorboats starting up.

"Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry Minnie." Sophie said. "I shouldn't have made you do this. This is all my fault."

"We can't let them get away!" Someone else yelled, most likely Lilly.

"It's not your fault." Minerva reassured her, seeming more like her sister now. "They just know we're gone, they don't know where we are. They could've just noticed a missing raft or saw the ladder against the wall."

"Where the fuck are those little bitches?!" Sophie could hear Abel shout. The boat engines were getting louder.

"Maybe we should ditch the raft?" Sophie asked as she looked back up stream to see the two motorboats that were chasing them. Gina, Michael, and Gad on one, Lilly, Abel, Sullene, and Yonatan on the other.

"There they are!" Lilly yelled as she pointed her rifle towards them. Sullene took a shot and it landed five feet behind the raft. "Hold your fire!" Lilly trained her rifle on Minerva. "Sophie! Minerva! Show me your hands, now!"

"Fuck!" Minerva said. "We have to surrender, Sophie. It's. . . it's over." Sophie looked at her sister and then back at Lilly, and back again. "We just tried to escape, like Sullene and Yonatan did, and they're still alive. They still want soldiers."

"Tick-tock, girls!" Abel yelled, his rifle trained on Sophie. "My trigger finger's getting itchy!"

"O. . . okay!" Sophie yelled back, defeated. They both put their hands up as the boats closed in on each side of them.

"Smart choice." Abel said, as he lit up a hand rolled cigarette. "Take it to shore." He pointed to a small beach surrounded by trees, and tossed Minerva some rope. She tied the rope to the raft, climbed into the water and pulled it to shore.

The Delta beached their boats shortly after. Lilly hopped off her boat and walked to the middle of the beach. "Over here! Both of you! Now!" Lilly demanded. The twins approached her and stood at attention in front of her like they were taught. The other six members of The Delta formed a half-circle behind the twins. "Didn't make it too far, hmm? Not even a mile. How were you going to survive out there?" Lilly looked the twins up and down. "Take their coats." Abel grabbed Sophie's coat and pulled it off her with force, as Yonatan did the same to Minerva.

"Heavy coats." Abel noted as he and Yonatan turned the coats over and started shaking them, the cans of beans and water bottles spilling out onto the beach. "That'd make it hard to swim." He grinned at the twins.

"It wasn't enough that you tried to escape?" Lilly asked. "You had to steal from us too?"

"Ma'am." Minerva began. "We didn't-"

Lilly struck Minerva above her left eye with the butt of her pistol, knocking her to the ground, blood pouring down her face. "Don't you dare lie to me!" Lilly commanded, as Minerva placed a hand over her new wound. "I thought better of YOU, Minerva." Lilly turned to Sophie just in time for Sophie's fist to connect with her mouth.

"Fuck you!" Sophie yelled, as Lilly went down. Sophie approached her, stopping once she realized Gina and Sullene were pointing their rifles at her.

"Stand down!" Lilly commanded, as she rose to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth and examining it. "Got some fight in you after all. I'm almost impressed." Sophie was shaking with rage, fists clenched. "Well come on, you ungrateful little shit. You want to try it again?" _Don't have to ask me twice!_ Sophie charged at Lilly, trying to tackle her to the ground, only to be side stepped and tripped, driving her into the sand. She pounded the ground with her fist. "Gotta do better than that." Minerva crawled towards Sophie. "Hold that one back." Lilly ordered. Yonatan and Sullene pulled Minerva away. Sophie rose to her feet and let out a huff as she took a wild swing at Lilly, only for her to duck below it and drive a fist into Sophie's stomach, dropping her to her knees. "Guess that sucker punch is all you had? Little harder when it's toe to toe." Lilly grabbed the collar of Sophie's shirt to pull her up. Sophie shot up quickly, and caught Lilly's jaw with her right elbow as she spun around. Lilly went down to one knee and Sophie immediately kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling away from her. Sophie ran in for another kick, only for Lilly to catch her foot, and kick her other leg out from under her. The wind was knocked out of Sophie as her back hit the ground. Lilly was on top of her in an instant. She reached for Sophie's throat, but Sophie grabbed her wrist and brought her hands to her face instead. Sophie bit down on Lilly's left palm. "God damn it!" Lilly yelled before punching Sophie in her left eye, then cheek, then eye again, with her right hand, causing Sophie to release her bite. Lilly returned to her feet and signaled Gad to toss her a rifle. Sophie started to sit up, only to be kicked in the face by Lilly. Her vision went blurry for a moment as she rolled onto her stomach. Lilly put a boot firmly on the back of her neck. "Had enough?!"

"Fuck you!" Sophie replied, trying to get up, only for Lilly to press her boot down harder, making every breath a struggle.

"Bitch's a lot tougher than you thought, huh?" Abel asked with a grin.

"Shut it, Abel." Lilly replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Sophie, just stop." Minerva pleaded. "Lilly. . . Ma'am, please. . ."

"What is the problem here?" Lilly asked. "Are you not well fed? Are you not protected? Why couldn't you just fall in line and join us?" The barrel of her rifle pressed against Sophie's cheek. "Better question, why shouldn't we just kill you both right now?"

"Please, Lilly. . ." Sophie began, barely able to see a look of disdain from Lilly. "I mean, ma'am. . . it's my fault. Not hers. I made Minnie come with me. I-"

"You think I don't already know that?" Lilly asked with disgust.

Minerva tried to answer. "Ma'am we-"

"I'm not talking to you, Minerva." Lilly said coldly. "I know you can still be a soldier. I know you know how good you had it." She took her boot off Sophie's neck and slung her rifle over her shoulder. "On your feet." Sophie slowly stood up on wobbly legs, feeling more effects from the kick to her face. Lilly got directly in front of Sophie's face. Sophie started to tear up. "Oh? No more fight? What happened?" She studied Sophie's face. "I'll tell you. . . you're not a soldier. You're a crier. A moment of rage doesn't make up for months of failure. You're a drain on our resources. You're nothing but a waste and a liability." Lilly took a step back, and looked over to Minerva. "What should we do here?"

"Ma'am, we are so sorry!" Minerva pleaded through her crimson mask. "We won't try it again! Please let us come back!"

"You really think we should bring her back?" Lilly asked. "Like she wouldn't just pull this shit again?"

"Please, just let us go." Sophie begged, tears running uncontrollably now. "Can we just go? Please?"

"You see?" Lilly asked, looking to Minerva while pointing her hand towards Sophie. "It's not, 'Can we please come back?', it's, 'Can'" Her eyes went back to Sophie's. "'We'" She got face to face with Sophie. "'Go?'" The last word brought the familiar scowl back. "You are not Delta. You are not leaving." Lilly's face lost it's scowl, she looked back to Minerva looking as if she wanted Minerva to read her mind. "You have to die."

"No-no, no-please!" Sophie began to beg. "I can be Delta! I can follow orders! I won't fail you again." Lilly's expression went back to a blank unimpressed stare. "Please don't kill us. . ."

"I'm not gonna kill you. . ." Lilly began. She smiled slightly and took a step back. "Minerva is."

"What?" Minerva asked, in disbelief. "You can't expect that of me. . ."

"I can, and I do." Lilly spat. "Minerva, you have to prove your loyalty to us."

"You. . . you're fucking evil!" Sophie screamed. "Pure fucking evil!"

"Ma'am? I. . . I can be loyal to The Delta, but this. . . this is asking too much." Minerva said. "I can't do this." She looked to her sister, and then looked to the ground.

"You can, if you want to live." Lilly spat. "You have to prove your loyalty to The Delta. You have to show that you place The Delta above all else. Sophie's fate is sealed. You don't have to waste your life here."

Sophie couldn't speak. She was crying too much, her nose running. She saw rage build in Minerva's eyes. "Not fucking happening!" Minerva began, "You're a crazy fucking bi-"

"Just do it, Minnie!" Sophie finally cried. Minerva looked at her, stunned. "Please. . . just, just do it. We'll both die if you don't. You heard her, I'm dead either way. If you leave it to these fucking MONSTERS, it'll be torture. But you can make sure it's quick." Sophie sniffed the mucus back up and wiped her eyes. "It's okay."

Minerva was crying now. "No, I can't. . ." Minerva blubbered. "We can. . . fuck, we can try to. . ." Lilly cocked her gun, making Sophie jolt with fear, and she removed the clip leaving only one in the chamber. Minerva looked to her. "Please. Please don't do this."

"Times up!" Lilly shouted. "What's it gonna be?"

"I-I-I." Minerva managed.

"Minnie, please!" Sophie begged. "You can do it. I forgive you. Don't feel guilty. I want this. Please! There's just no other way. . ."

"I-I can. . . I can do it." Minerva said, defeated. She held a hand out and Lilly place the gun in her hand, and put another against her head. Minerva pointed the gun at Sophie. "I'm so sorry, Sophie. I love you. I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too." Sophie responded. "I always will."

"Oh, god. . ." Minerva cried, looking into Sophie's eyes. "Please, forgive me. . ."

"It's okay. . ." Sophie said, closing her eyes. "I for-"

"DO IT!" Lilly demanded, and Minerva fired. A sharp, sudden pain ran through Sophie's entire body. A burning sting in her chest. The cold night air burning her back. She dropped to her knees and clutched her chest as blood poured out the bullet hole and seeped it's way through her fingers. She looked up to Minerva face, the shock and blood loss finally getting to her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Yonatan hoisted Minerva up onto his shoulders as Sophie desperately reached a hand out towards her sister, causing her to fall face first into the sand. "Get her out of here." Sophie heard that cruel woman's voice again as the world went black.


	2. Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of war with a full deck.

"Time for something. . . very important." Louis said as he spun a wooden chair around, taking a seat and pressing the back of the chair against the picnic table. He revealed a deck of cards to everyone else at the table. He held the cards up, and pointed at them while looking at Brody, inviting her to join.

"Oh, god, goodnight." Brody responded, having no interest in whatever Louis had planned. Clementine turned in time to see she was making her way back to the dorms.

"Violet!" Louis yelled. "It's time!" Violet was sitting with Tennessee at the picnic table just behind Clementine's. Tennessee was drawing a picture, his eyes focused on his work, as Violet left her table to join Clementine, Louis and Marlon.

Marlon reached across the table to clear away the empty bowls that held Omar's stew moments earlier. The first hot meal Clementine had had in ages, and the first meal in days. "What's the game tonight, Lou?" He asked as he set the bowls further down the table.

"War!" Louis said in dramatic fashion. "The oldest game around. A game played by man and beast alike. The only game there is." He was shuffling the cards as Violet joined their table.

"Get ready, losers." Clementine started. "Because it's time for you all to lose." She looked around the table.

"Ohhhh, shit! I like that!" Louis said with a big smile on his face.

"Bold talk." Marlon said, with doubt in his voice.

"Uh-uh, true talk." Clementine retorted.

Violet shook her head, looking none too impressed with Clementine's claim as she slid the bowls in front of her further down the table. "It's easy." Violet began to explain. "Everyone gets a stack of cards, everyone flips one over, highest card wins."

"And the winner gets to ask Clem a question." Louis explained. Clementine looked at him with furrowed brows. "What? I want to get to know you. We all do." He continued to shuffle the cards.

"And what if I win?" Clementine asked, with a look of concern. _What could they ask me? What if I lie to them? Worse, what if I tell the truth? Fuck, even if I give the half truth, Will they understand? Will they just stare at me in horror?_

"Then you get to ask us one." Louis answered. "It's only fair."

"Wait, what about AJ?" Clementine looked from side to side to find that AJ had left her table.

"What about him?" Marlon asked, gesturing towards the table where Tennessee was sitting. "It looks like he made a friend." Clementine turned to see AJ was joining Tennessee at his table, fascinated by his drawing. "Come on. You can take your eyes off him for one card game? I bet you could both use a break from each other."

"Yeah, maybe." Clementine exhaled. "This is his first time around anyone his own age. Sometimes he acts more like an adult than a kid. It's nice to see him act like a little boy again." When she turned back to the rest of the card players, the cards had been dealt.

"Louis, if you would." Marlon said, getting the game started. Louis flipped the Five of Clubs, Marlon the Three of Spades, Clementine the Five of Diamonds, and Violet the Queen of Hearts.

"Way to go me." Violet said with a smile. "So, about AJ . ." Clementine's worry was already showing on her face. "Where are AJ's parents?" Clementine tried to collect her thoughts. "You two don't really look related. So, what happened there?"

Clementine thought a moment then decided to speak her thoughts instead. "Before we continue, I want to say, I'm gonna be completely truthful to all of your questions. Just please keep in mind, I've been out there in that shitty, cruel world since the beginning."

The group looked a little concerned, then they all nodded. "I imagine you had to go through some rough shit out there." Violet said. "We've been relatively safe inside these walls the whole time." She looked to Louis and Marlon. "We don't know what it's like out there. So, we really aren't in a position to judge her." She looked back towards Clementine. "Too harshly." She let out a small smile, then looked away. She looked back to Clementine. "Alright then. No judgments. Lay it on us."

"Thanks." Clementine stated, with a sigh of relief. "I really think it'll be good for me to get some of this out. As long as you ask the right questions, you'll get some gnarly details." She half smiled after that, then remembered the question. "Okay, about AJ's parents. . . His mom's name was Rebecca, and his dad's name was Alvin, obviously. Never got their last name, so I kinda just gave him mine, Reed. They were in my second group. She was still pregnant when I met them. A man. . ." She turned around to look at AJ. "A man named William Carver kidnapped us all. He was jealous of Alvin and believed Rebecca's baby was his." She turned back around to catch Marlon, Louis, and Violet exchanging looks. "He's not. Trust me. He looks just like Alvin. Really wish I had a picture. . ." They nodded, assuring her that they believe her. _What if he is Carver's? No, he's not. He's mine now. All that matters._ "Anyways, Carver took us to his camp, which turned out to be a Howe's hardware store. He kept us all prisoner and made us work to make his place secure. I had to sneak into his office to turn on some music to attract a herd of walkers. When I got to his office, I discovered Alvin was. . ." She paused. The card players were waiting patiently, hanging on her every word. "Alvin had been beaten near to death. He knew he didn't have much time left. He found a gun in Carver's desk and he used it to give me time to escape. I promised him I'd take care of Rebecca and his child." She took a deep breath and continued. "Shortly after we escaped from Carver, Rebecca gave birth to AJ, but she had lost too much blood. She was still holding him when she died, I saw that she had turned, and I had to shoot her." Clementine turned to look at AJ once more, and then back to the card players. "I've been able to keep half of that promise."

The table was speechless for a moment. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Violet said, nervously placing a hand on the back of her neck. "That little guy is lucky to have you looking out for him." She brought her arm back down to the table to cup her other hand, and looked down at her lap.

"Yeah, Clem." Louis began, placing a hand on Clementine's. "I can't imagine having to go through that." Everyone turned over their next card. Louis turned an Eight of Diamonds, Marlon a Seven of Hearts, Violet a Nine of Clubs, and Clementine a Jack of Spades.

_Thank god!_ "Hey, I win!" Clementine declared excitedly.

"Hey, you do." Louis responded. "So what do you want to know?" He leaned onto his right elbow and placed his left hand on his lap, staring into Clementine's eyes.

"What's with the hair, Louis?" Clementine asked in a joking manner. Louis looked shocked.

"Really?" He asked, annoyed. "You're sitting directly across from a bleach blonde mullet, and the dreads are what bother you?"

"Hey!" Marlon interjected. "There is nothing wrong with my hair. I look cool."

"Yeah." Violet joined in. "Whatever you say, Marlon." She rolled her eyes.

"I saaaaaay. . ." Marlon exaggerated while turning to Violet. "I look cool."

"Anyway." Louis said, trying to answer. "I've always had dreadlocks. It's how I know how to style it, and it doesn't get tangled. Also, it makes me look very handsome." He raised his eyebrows twice at Clementine.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Violet said. "Even if no one else thinks that. Like, at all." Louis blew a kiss in her direction. She responded by sticking a finger down her throat. They all turned their cards. Marlon turned the Two of Diamonds, Violet the Ten of Hearts, Clementine the Eight of Spades, and Louis the Queen of Spades.

"Booyah!" Louis shouted, looking back to Clementine, and she looked at him worriedly.

"Just spit it out." Violet said, with slight irritation.

Louis placed his hands on the table. "So, uh. . . ever, uh. . . ever have a boyfriend?" He looked at Clem with a big smile.

"Oh my god!" Violet exclaimed, burying her head in her hands.

"What?" Louis said, defending his question. "It happens. Perfectly valid question." He looked back to Clementine. "You can ask me if I've ever had a girlfriend. I haven't, by the way."

"Oh, I'm sure she's real surprised by that one." Violet scoffed.

Clementine smiled. "Actually. . ." She grabbed Louis's left hand from below with her right, and placed her left hand on top. Louis was speechless. "I was hoping you would be my first." The players all gasped.

Louis looked into Clementine's eyes. "Are you serious?" Louis asked, earnestly.

"No, dude." Clementine laughed. "I've known you for like three hours." Violet and Marlon busted out with laughter. An embarrassed grin grew on Louis's face.

"Oh my god, Clem!" Violet said between fits of laughter. "You're officially my new hero!" She let out a couple of snorts as her face turned red and a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Louis, buddy, I love you. . ." Marlon began, trying to control his own laughter. "But you should've seen just how stupid you looked." Violet was finally regaining her composure and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Louis said, then frowned. He looked back to Clementine. "Really though, that was a good one. I think I'll have my work cut out for me getting you back. . . you still need to answer though."

"Sorry, Lou, I couldn't resist." Clementine patted his hand twice before letting go, and realizing she had exposed her left hand and her missing ring finger. Her dog bite scar was also sticking out from under her sleeve. They all noticed. _Gee, wonder what the next question will be?_ She looked at the missing finger and then rolled her sleeve up to show the full scar. They looked at her as if she was about to explain it to them. She wagged her finger at them. "Nope. The boyfriend question. . . Remember?" Violet rolled her eyes, Marlon let out a small huff, and Louis let out a disappointing sigh. Clementine looked to Louis. "Well, you're the one who asked. Anyway, there was a boy named Gabe. Met him around three or four years ago. We were never a couple or whatever, but I did have some feelings for him. He was such a dork, but so am I, I guess. I couldn't stay in Richmond, though. AJ had been. . ." _No, not the ranch. I won't tell them what happened there. . ._ "AJ had been at a farm a few miles west of Richmond. By the time I went to get him, I wasn't able to go back to Richmond. Place turned into a war zone. I do believe, and mostly hope, that Gabe and his family made it. They were nice people, and were pretty tough survivors."

"I hope they did." Louis said. "Dorks are hard to find these days." He gave Clementine a small shove on her arm.

"Well, this table is full of em." Violet stated. "Not counting yours truly." She pointed both of her thumbs at herself while wearing a proud smirk. They drew their next card. Clementine drew the Four of Clubs, Marlon the Seven of Clubs, Louis the Seven of Spades, and Violet the Ace of Hearts. "What was that about 'losing losers,' Clem?" She gave Clementine a smirk of her own.

"That counts as your question!" Clementine exclaimed, pointing at Violet.

"Nice try." Violet said, rolling her eyes. "I have to know, how did you get all your scars? Shit, sorry. . . I mean, they make you look like a badass. I'm not trying to call you out on your appearance or anything like that." Violet put her hand on the back of her neck.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Clementine said with a smile, letting Violet off the hook. "They do make me a badass, but I thought I might get one question for each of them?"

"No such luck." Violet said, smiling again.

"Alright, I'll go from least to most serious." Clementine began, bringing her pointer finger to her forehead scar. "This is from. . ." She looked at Louis. "God damn it. This one is from when I crashed my first car." The table started laughing again.

"So that wasn't a fluke, then?" Louis asked, before going back to laughing.

"Hey, I had to teach myself." Clementine said, defending herself. "The first wreck, I swerved to avoid a pack of walkers, and I hit a tree instead. Split my head open on the steering wheel." She put her finger on the scar on her cheek. "This was my closest call with people. I was running away from a settlement that was under attack. The woman carrying AJ was killed. I went to pick him up and as I did, a bullet grazed my cheek." The groups eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Marlon yelled. "That is a close fucking call!"

"No shit." Violet added, in disbelief.

Clementine rolled her left sleeve up above brand that resembled the number seventy with the seven nearly circling around itself. "I had to get this brand to join a group called 'The New Frontier.' That really fucking hurt. They turned out to be a bunch of assholes, so I left them."

"The people that branded you turned out to be assholes?" Violet asked, with sarcasm. "Wouldn't have guessed that." Clementine rolled her eyes.

"What's it supposed to be?" Louis asked, with a hint of a smile. "It looks like if Pacman became a walker."

"Have no fucking clue." Clementine replied. "A stupid brand for stupid people."

"That's why they wanted you." Louis chimed in. Clementine shrugged, nodding her head in agreement.

"What did they do to be assholes?" Marlon asked.

Clementine wagged a finger at him. "Uh-uh, wait your turn." She said with a smirk. Marlon rolled his eyes as he nodded in agreement. She pointed at the large scar on her arm. "When I was eleven, I got this from a dog named Sam. I had to sew it back together with fishing line inside an old tool shed."

"God damn." Louis said. "At eleven? I couldn't do that now."

"Shit." Marlon added. "No wonder you were scared of Rosie. . ."

"Yeah, it was pretty fucking scary." Clementine said. "A little girl in a fight to the death with a starving dog. . ." Clementine wagged her left ring stump and grinned. "I had to remove this to join an assassin's order."

"I knew it." Louis said, as he leaned in towards Clementine. "So, uh. . ." He looked around from left to right. "Who's your target?"

"Omar." Clementine answered. "We require his stew recipe."

"Never!" Louis exclaimed. "We'll die first!" Violet rolled her eyes.

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows at Louis and pointed a thumb at herself. "That's why they sent an assassin."

"You guys bout done?" Marlon asked, getting irritated. "Kinda in the middle of a game here. . .

"I had more." Louis said. "But I guess so."

"Anyway, back to reality. . ." Clementine said, returning to the question. She raised her finger stump again. "I got it caught in a car door when I was about twelve."

"So, just no luck with cars, in general?" Violet asked, smiling.

"I am beginning to see a pattern." Clementine answered with a smirk. "Anyway, I set AJ in the back seat to go kill a rabbit he had scared off earlier. When I got back, there were a few walkers surrounding the car. I killed a couple, opened the drivers side door, and another walker ran into it, slamming it on my finger. I had to kill it with my free hand. When I opened the door, the finger was hanging by a thread. I had to cut it off the rest of the way and cauterize the wound. That really fucking hurt!"

"So, you're basically the biggest badass of all time?" Louis asked in amazement. "Fuck I-" Clementine stood up and pulled the neck of her jacket down a bit. "And there's more. 'I got this one when a train cut me in half and I had to super glue myself back together.'"

"You know this story then?" Clementine said with a chuckle. "Last one. For now." Clementine knocked on the table top, then pulled her jacket back down to show the bullet scar. "Shot with a rifle. It all hurt like hell for awhile, but nothing was worse than the exit wound. . ." She turned around and lowered her jacket enough to pull her shirt to the side, exposing the exit wound. "This was also when I was eleven, pretty great year." She readjusted her jacket, and sat back down. "My group was being betrayed by a guy named Mike, and a kid named Arvo. We were keeping Arvo captive at the time because his group tried to kill all of us, but our group stopped them. Actually, we were in a stand off with his group, and that's when I had to shoot Rebecca."

"Jesus!" Violet said. "What a clusterfuck."

"Tell me about it." Clementine said. "That set off a shoot out leaving all of Arvo's people dead. When Mike was trying to leave with Arvo and all of our supplies I called for help, then Arvo shot me with a rifle."

"Fuck Arvo!" Violet said.

"Yeah, fuck Arvo!" Louis agreed.

"I don't really blame him." Clementine stated. "He was just a scared kid himself. I do hope he's okay now. He has to believe he killed a little girl. That kind of guilt. . . I wish I could let him know that I'm okay and I forgive him."

"Damn, that's very big of you." Marlon said. "I don't think I could forgive something like that. But. . . man, you've been through some shit."

"I warned you." Clementine said. "It's been a shitty, what, eight years? Nine?"

"Nine." Violet said. "Pretty sure. Or close to it."

"That's right." Marlon agreed. "We've had eight winters here, and are closing in on the ninth."

"Oh, cool." Clementine said. "Now I can vote and smoke without getting in trouble."

"Well you still shouldn't." Louis chimed in. "Voting can stunt your growth, and you're already pretty short." Clementine smirked as she flipped him off. They turned their next card. Louis turned the Five of Spades, Clementine the Six of Hearts, Violet the Jack of Hearts, and Marlon the Queen of Clubs.

A smile came to Marlon's face. "Ha, I win." Marlon said as he readied his question. "So, Clem. . . You mentioned a 'second' group, but who used to take care of you? Before them?" Clementine took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply. "Family? Or. . ?"

"My parents had left me with a babysitter when this started." Clementine began to answer. "I was hiding in my tree house when a man named Lee found me." She pulled out a picture of a young Lee, in a dress shirt and tie, that she had picked up in his parents drug store, all those years ago. It was ripped, bent, and faded, but she could still see Lee's face. She handed the well worn photo to Marlon. "Careful now. . ." He looked it over as Violet and Louis leaned in to see. "He said he'd look after me until we found my parents. He taught me about survival."

"What did he teach you?" Marlon asked, as he handed back the picture.

Clementine was thankful for that follow up question, she didn't have to get into details of the end. "So many things." She began. "To travel in daylight whenever possible. When to stop a bad person for good, and when to show forgiveness. Taught me how to shoot. To aim for the head. To make the tough calls when there is no clear answer. To keep my hair short. I could go on and on." Clementine smiled thinking about all Lee had done for her.

"Most important thing?" Marlon followed up again.

"How to say goodbye." Clementine answered, the smile fading away. Marlon nodded with a sad expression. They turned their cards. Violet turned a Two of Spades, Louis a Three of Hearts, Marlon a Four of Hearts, and Clementine a King of Clubs. "I win again."

"You do indeed." Louis said with his arms crossed. "Ask away."

"What was your closest call with walkers?" Clementine asked. Looking to Violet first.

Violet thought for a moment. "I'd have to say the first one I met." She answered. "I had just entered a bathroom stall, and a walker crawled from the next stall over and bit down on my slipper. I pulled my foot out and hopped onto the toilet. I grabbed the tank lid and bashed it over the head until it died for good." Violet huffed and shook her head. "Almost died because of fucking slippers! Or maybe I'd have just lost a leg? That would still suck!" Clementine nodded in agreement, then looked to Marlon.

"Once I was out hunting on my own." Marlon started. "I had finally shot a rabbit with my bow. I went to pick it up, and a walker grabbed me from behind and pushed me against a tree face first. All I could do was put my bow between it's teeth and the back of my neck to keep from getting bit. Luckily, Rosie heard me screaming and came and took it out. If it weren't for her. . ." He just shook his head.

"Good dog." Clementine said. "Shit." She looked to Louis, who was wearing a huge smile. _Oh god, what's he thinking. . ._ "And you, Lou?"

"Well there was this time, way way way back." Louis said, and looked to Marlon and Violet. "You guys might remember. Anyways. Some asshole had set off a grenade." He looked to Clementine to see suspicion in her eyes. "It's not you." He assured her. "Then she flipped her car, like a moron, trying to get away." Clementine shook her head at him with a smirk. "It's not you, really. Marlon pulled her boy, AJ out, it's not you, and Violet helped the girl out." Louis had a very proud smile on. "I almost got bit grabbing her bag and her hat with a, uh, 'B' on it. . . See? Not you."

Clementine let out a small chuckle. "I guess I don't feel so bad now." She said in amusement. "Apparently that happens all the time."

"Third time this week." Louis said. "Seriously though, mine was our football coach. I went into his office,he came from out of nowhere and grabbed my jersey. I had to shove him off while getting myself out of the jersey. I ran out, and slammed his door. Then I ran through the locker room and across the football field to the school. That whole area got blocked off pretty soon after, so I guess he could still be in there."

Clementine nodded. "Mine was maybe a week into the outbreak." She began. "We were inside a drug store, and I had to go pee-"

"You and Violet are like two 'Peeees' in a pod." Louis chimed in, receiving a middle finger from Violet.

Clementine rolled her eyes. "The bathroom door was locked." She continued. "When I opened it, a walker fell out and grabbed me. I was so scared. It had a hold of my ankle, but Lee was there instantly, and took it off me." Clementine thought a moment. "I guess that WAS my closest call, but now it has to be that car wreck. If you guys hadn't been there, we'd be dead." Her eyes started to tear up. "Thank you guys, so much! We owe you our lives, and I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Don't worry about it." Marlon said. "You already saved Aasim's ass, so I think your debt is paid."

"Nope." Louis said with a smile. "You have to save me from an upside-down car at some point. Then we'll be even."

"Would shoving your ass into that same car, and then not stabbing you, count?" Clementine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically, yes?" Louis asked, bringing his hands up and scrunching his face. Clementine laughed at the sight. They drew their next card. Marlon drew a Four of Spades, Clementine a Six of Clubs, Louis a Nine of Diamonds, and Violet a King of Hearts.

"Victory Violet." Violet declared. "Here's something I love to ask when I'm in groups." She looked around the table. "Out of the four of us, who do you think's gonna die first?"

"That is fucked up." Louis said, looking at Violet.

"Oh, I know." Violet said with a smile.

"Anyone of you, but certainly not me." Clementine answered.

"So sure." Violet answered, annoyed.

Clementine looked Violet in the eyes. "Made it this far." She retorted.

"So have we." Violet said.

"But I've made it while being out in the world." Clementine said, crossing her arms.

"Kinda seems like us walking dead saved your ass out in that world." Violet replied.

"Touché." Clementine responded, defeated, bowing her head towards Violet. Violet smiled at that. They drew their next cards. Violet drew the Three of Diamonds, Marlon the Eight of Clubs, Louis the Eight of Hearts, and Clementine the Ace of Spades. "Hmm. . . What's the grossest-"

"Clem." Violet interrupted, catching Clementine off guard. "You keep throwing us softballs, when our questions have made you cry." Clementine raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, it's your question, and I'm not trying to tell you what to do. It's just, don't be afraid to ask us something hard too. We can handle it."

Clementine nodded in response and thought of a new, more difficult question. "Okay." She began. "Since the outbreak, what is your biggest regret?" Marlon's eyes widened as Louis closed his.

Violet took a deep breath. "Shit. Well, I asked for it." She started. "The trip that the twins didn't come back from, I uh, I was suppose to be in Brody's place." Tears began streaming down Violet's cheeks. "I wanted to help Ruby in the green house and asked Brody to trade shifts. If I had gone, maybe I could've saved them and we'd all still be here. Maybe. . . maybe I'd still have Minnie." Violet wiped the tears way. "It's my fault."

"No, Violet, it's not." Marlon said, as he placed a hand on Violet's shoulder. "It's my fault." Violet looked to Marlon. "I uh. . . I couldn't shoot the walkers around them fast enough. I shouldn't have taken them outside the safe zone. Their deaths are on my head. Not yours." Violet shook her head at Marlon. He had a great expression of guilt on his face. He looked to Clementine. "That's my biggest regret too. What happened to MInnie and Sophie."

"Guys." Louis interjected. "You have to quit blaming yourselves. It's not fair."

"Louis is right." Clementine said. "You don't know for sure that if you did something differently, that anything would have changed. Maybe you could've saved them, or maybe you'd be dead too." They all looked to Clementine. "Life is just shitty and unfair sometimes. It's hard, but you have to forgive yourself."

"Thanks, Clem." Marlon said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks." Violet said, tears finally dried. "I'll try."

"It's not as easy as that, I know." Clementine continued. "I'll tell you guys that something wasn't your fault, but that won't convince you. Blaming yourself for something that's out of your control is like my signature move. We can't take our own advice, but we expect others to." Violet and Louise nodded, while Marlon's guilt remained. "The hardest part of this question for me is choosing one thing I regret when my life has been full of them. I'll pick one. . ." She turned to Louis. "After you answer."

"Shit." Louis said. "I thought you were gonna forget about me after all that heavy stuff."

"Not a chance." Violet answered for Clementine. Clementine nodded.

"I. . ." Louis began, with all hints of an incoming joke absent from his face. "When I was running from the coaches office, I heard someone." He paused. "Someone called for help. Called me by name, but I just kept running. I can still hear him from time to time, 'Help me, Louis! Please!,' but I just kept running." Louis took a breath as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Lou. . ." Violet said. "We were just kids when this all started. You can't blame yourself for being scared." Louis smiled and nodded. She looked back to Clementine. "Well, you nailed my challenge. Not a softball at all."

"I try my best." Clementine responded. "Okay, this is the one I've carried the longest." She took a breath. _The stranger._ "It happened a couple days after I turned nine. I had a walkie talkie that my parents had given me. I used to talk to them with it while I was in my tree house. After the outbreak I would still talk to them through it, pretending they could hear me." Violet gave her a smile. "I would tell them about the group, about what we do, about. . . about Lee. I would tell them all the things he had done to protect me." Her eyes started tearing up again."I told them we were heading to Savanna to find them." Another deep breath. "One day a man responded. He sounded nice, and he convinced me that he was with my parents. He told me not to tell Lee because Lee would just get mad and jealous." Tears started to fall. "And I believed him. . . we were holed up inside a house in Savannah, safe from walkers. This man told me to meet him outside. That my parents were outside with him. I ran out the door and into the alley. It was just him. A pale man with sunken in eyes and cheeks. He looked like a psycho. And he was. He knocked the walkie talkie out of my hand when he grabbed me by my arm and covered my mouth. I tossed my hat back over the fence, hoping that when my group found it, they would know I didn't just run away. Then he picked me up and carried me away." She took off her hat and looked at Lee's blood. "Lee got bit sometime after finding my things. Because I put my trust in some stranger, some. . . monster. . . Lee got bit." She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Clem." Violet said. Clementine looked to her with a forced smile, and put her hat back on. "That wasn't your fault." Violet smiled. "Damn. Starting to sound like a broken record." Clementine's smile turned genuine. They turned their cards. Louis turned a Six of Spades, Marlon a Nine of Hearts, Clementine a Ten of Diamonds, and Violet a Jack of Clubs. "There's just no stopping me!"

"Did you rig the deck?" Louis asked, playfully.

"I did." Violet answered. "The hardest part was getting you to deal them for me." She looked to Clementine. "See that? This loser is so good, y'all think I must be cheating." Clementine chuckled. Violet hesitated a moment before asking. "What um. . . What happened with the guy that took you?"

"Yeah." Louis chimed in. "Kinda left us with a cliffhanger there."

"Well. . ." Clementine began. "He took me to the hotel my parents had been staying at. The Marsh House in Savannah, Georgia. They had been on vacation when this shit started, so, I still had hope they would be there. They weren't. Just him and his walker wife's head in a bag that he would talk to about me." She looked up to see the horrified faces of the other card players as Violet mouthed 'What the fuck?!' "He just asked me questions about everything Lee and I had gone through. When he went to look out the window, I grabbed his walkie talkie. I managed to say 'I'm where my parents-' before he took it back. That was enough." Tears were coming to her again, but so did a smile. "Lee heard me. He knew where I was, I knew I could count on him. I always could." That brought smiles to the rest of the table. "The stranger locked me in a closet, and I eventually heard him talking to someone. I couldn't hear who it was, but I knew it had to be Lee. I managed to get out of the closet and I saw the stranger was sitting in a chair with his back towards me. Lee was in the chair across from him. His left arm was gone below the elbow, and was bloody and bandaged. He looked pretty weak. His dark brown skin had almost turned grey. I hated seeing him like that. . ." She had to pause. _I made him like that._ "We made eye contact, and he looked over to a meat cleaver on the table. I grabbed the cleaver and as the stranger was saying I 'wouldn't hurt a fly,' I buried it into his shoulder."

"Fuck yeah!" Violet exclaimed, starling Clementine. "Shit, sorry, but that fucking guy. . . just, good job. The cleaver is the way to go." The others nodded and Louis gave a small round of applause. The cheers brought a smile back to Clementine.

"Proved him wrong." Marlon said. "That's for sure."

"Yeah, I did." Clementine continued, the smile fading away. "Well after that, he dropped his gun, and Lee was on him in an instant. He pushed him up against a wall and started choking him. He almost killed him, but I think his strength wore out and the stranger took him down and started choking Lee. That's when I picked up the gun, and shot the stranger in the head." Everyone was quiet after that.  _Shit, they've probably never killed a person._

"I uh, shit." Violet was able to get out. "That had to be hard on you."

Clementine shrugged. "That one never bothered me." She said. "He was gonna kill Lee. And if I didn't stop him he would have kept me as his captive. Can't imagine the horrors that would have been with that fucking psycho." They drew there next cards. Clementine drew a Two of Hearts, Violet a Jack of Diamonds, Louis a Queen of Diamonds, and Marlon a King of Spades.

"Me again." Marlon declared, as he looked to Clementine. "You said 'that one' never bothered you, implying you've killed more living people." Clementine closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. "Look, we were lucky here. We never had to kill a person. From what you've said about the bad people you've met out there, I figured you would have had to. My question is, did you ever kill someone that didn't deserve it?"

"Maybe he didn't deserve to die, but he was a bad guy." Clementine answered.

"What did he do?" Marlon followed up.

"This man named Eli had traded me bullets for batteries." Clementine began. "When I was out getting supplies, I got surrounded by walkers and the bullets wouldn't fire. It could have got me and a good friend killed. I confronted him about it, and he said I was lying. So I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. He wasn't even scared because he knew they didn't work. I thought he was getting up and I pulled the trigger again, but this time the bullet fired. Killing him instantly." Clementine looked to Marlon. "I do feel bad that it went that way, but I can't help but think of how many people he may have got killed with those bullets."

"Damn." Louis said. "I mean, that sucks for him, but I think you're right. He probably got a lot of people killed."

"For sure he did." Violet agreed. "Giving people bullets that he knows don't work, makes him a fucking killer."

"I agree." Marlon said. "Maybe he didn't deserve to die, but I think you saved lives by killing him. I'm just glad to know it wasn't cold blooded murder."

"Come on, Marlon." Louis said. "She wouldn't hurt a fly." He winked at Clementine.

Clementine rolled her eyes at him, and looked back to Marlon. "Look, I get it." She started. "You just want to know if your people are safe around me." Marlon nodded. "Since then I haven't pointed a gun at someone I didn't intend to kill. I only kill people if I'm sure my life, or someone I care abouts life, depends on it." She looked to the rest of the group. "I know I've only been here a day, but I think that applies to everyone here."

"Awwww." Louis said, as he sarcastically placed his hand over his heart. "That's so sweet!" He pouted his lips at Clementine.

"Almost everyone." Clementine corrected, giving Louis a scowl.

"Well, I do appreciate that, Clem." Marlon said. "I really do."

"So do I." Louis said. "Having what's basically a Terminator on our team can't be a bad thing."

"A Terminator?" Clementine asked, confused.

"The Terminator?" Louis asked. "Invincible killer robot from the future? It was one of the best movies ever made?"

"I do like the comparison." Clementine said. "But I was an eight year old girl when this shit started, almost all of my movies were cartoons. Wanna talk 'The Aristocats'? 'Rock-a-Doodle?'"

"Chantecler was the shit." Violet chimed in. Clementine gave her a thumbs up.

"I. . ." Louis said, baffled. "I don't know how to respond to that." They drew their cards. Marlon turned the Four of Diamonds, Clementine the Seven of Diamonds, Louis the King of Diamonds, and Violet the Ace of Clubs.

"Do you guys know how to play this game?" Violet boasted. "Did I not explain the rules clear enough?"

"Cute." Marlon said. "Your question, if you don't mind."

Violet thought for a moment. "Alright, I got one." She looked to Clementine. "What was the most surprising thing you've seen out there? Like, not necessarily the most horrible thing, but what caught you the most off guard?"

"That would have to be what happened with Lilly and Carley." Clementine answered. "Our group had been staying at an abandoned motor inn off the highway. One day we were raided by some bandits. Lee, Carley, and Lilly faught them off allowing everyone to escape in an RV. Inside the RV, Lilly revealed that someone had been giving supplies to the bandits, and that they attacked us because they didn't get there last pick up. She accused Carley. A walker got stuck under the RV and we had to pull over. Carley wouldn't put up with Lilly's accusation and told her off. Kenny, the driver, pulled the walker out from underneath the RV and got everyone's attention for just a second. When Carley turned back to LIlly, Lilly shot her in the face. Killing her instantly."

"What did y'all do with her?" Marlon asked with worry.

"Everyone wanted to leave her there, but Lee said we couldn't." Clementine began to answer. "She had just lost her dad and wasn't coping well at all. She thought she was protecting us by killing Carley. I suppose that's why Lee felt she could be forgiven. That one horrible lapse in judgement shouldn't condemn her to die."

"What uh, what would you have done with her?" Marlon asked.

"Kick her ass to the curb!" Violet interjected. "She was a fucking murderer!"

"I'm still not sure." Clementine began to answer. "Carley and Lilly were both my friends. I didn't want to leave Lilly behind and possibly get killed, but then again, she didn't give Carley a fighting chance. Lilly never got to know that it was some kid named Ben giving supplies to the bandits, not Carley. She stole our RV when we hit a roadblock a few hours later."

"So, yeah." Violet started. "Bad choice to keep her." She shrugged her shoulders. "If they can fuck you once. . ."

"I think it's 'fool me once.'" Louis corrected.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Mine's better." They turned their cards. Louis turned the Two of Clubs, Violet the Six of Diamonds, Marlon the Nine of Spades, and Clementine the Ten of Clubs.

"My turn." Clementine declared. "When this all started, how many people were in your group?"

"Around fifty." Marlon said, hearing the number out loud left him breathless. "We lost most of the students in the beginning. You saw the barricades in the dorms?" Clementine nodded. "Some of those dorms still have walkers in them. They use to be friends. Since all of the adults left us, we've lost about thirty people."

"I'm so sorry." Clementine said, looking to all of them. "To lose so many, so quick. . ." She stopped to think of her own losses. _Close to thirty, too._ "It's hard to believe all of your teachers left you. Lee was a teacher, and he did everything he could to keep me safe."

"Ms. Martin stayed, but we lost her in the greenhouse." Marlon started again. "We didn't lose anyone else until last year with the twins." Guilt returned to his face. "Somehow, losing those two hurt worse than all the others combined." Violet and Louis nodded.

"It makes sense." Clementine said. "This world, you never know if you'll see tomorrow. That has always been true, but this life especially, the odds are heavily against you. So the people you meet, the good ones, you bond with them quicker. It's crazy to say, but I had my parents for eight years. I loved them more than anything. They were great parents. I knew Lee for maybe three, four months, but for some reason, I miss him more than I miss them. I know that's shitty, but I do. If it wasn't for him, I'd have starved to death or worse when this started. Maybe it's going through the struggle with those people that makes you closer, quicker. And that time moves so slow these days."

"Walker years are like dog years." Louis added. "Seven for every one."

"That actually makes sense." Violet said. "Can't believe it came out of Louis."

Louis leaned towards Violet, making sure he had her attention, and gave a very exaggerated eye roll to her. Mocking her. Violet smiled. "Alright." He said. "Final round. Turn your card." They did. Clementine turned the Three of Clubs, Marlon the Five of Hearts, Violet the Ten of Spades, and Louis the Ace of Diamonds. "I am the greatest card player of all time."

"Just ask your damn question." Violet said, annoyed.

"Ever. . ." Louis started, looking to Clementine. "Actually, never mind."

"What?" Clementine asked. "Ask it."

"It's not a fun question." Louis said.

"Ask." Clementine demanded.

"Ever had to. . ." Louis started. "Kill someone you loved?"

"Louis!" Marlon interjected.

"Hey, she wanted me to ask." Louis asked.

Clementine collected herself. _This is gonna suck._ The tears were already there. "Lee." She managed to whisper. She could hear everyone exhale as if they already knew that would be the answer. "We-"

"Hey, Clem?" Violet interrupted, getting Clementines attention. "That's enough. You don't have to."

"Yeah." Louis added. "We can stop there." Marlon nodded in agreement.

"No." Clementine said, against her own wishes. "I want to." She took another deep breath. "After I killed the stranger, we were leaving the hotel room. Lee opened the door and a walker was just standing there. Not even noticing him. It noticed me, and tried to come at me, but Lee shot it. I saw Lee was covered in walker blood. He had to fight his way through a herd to get to me. He realized that was why it didn't see him. So, he cut it open and covered both of us in guts."

"Ew." Louis said, unable to control himself. "Shit, sorry."

"No." Clementine said. "It was really gross, and I wish it was the last time I had to do it." She paused a moment to remember where she was. "Anyway, the streets of Savannah had become overrun with thousands of walkers. Lee knew that we could get through them if we did that. We left the hotel and made it about thirty feet when I saw them. . . My mom and dad were walkers."

"Oh, Clem." Violet said, with tears in her own eyes.

Clementine waved her off. "I'm fine." She said. "Lee noticed too, and said 'Don't look' as he collapsed. It took a moment but I did what he said. I looked away and bit down on my bottom lip." The talking of this horrible moment made her tears start streaming down her cheek. "I had to drag him into a nearby jewelry store. He was so heavy. The security gate was open enough to shove him under, and I closed it once we were inside. I finally got him to wake up and the first thing he asked was if I was okay." She choked a bit on the last word. She could see the other players wiping and trying to hide their own tears. "He was a little mad that I had got us locked in a building, but didn't let it show. He said I did good, but to never let myself get trapped. He was always teaching me." A small smile came to her, but quickly left. "I helped him get up and he used a display case to hold himself up til he reached the end of it. He collapsed again. . . for the last time." She had to take a breath. "I begged him to get up, but he just couldn't do it. He looked around the room and told me how to get out. There was a security guard walker, trapped in a chair, with keys to the store, a gun and handcuffs. Lee had me cuff his remaining arm to a radiator so he wouldn't be able to hurt me after. . ." _Everything for me._ "After a close call with that walker, it was just me and him. He said he didn't want to become one of them. Told me what I had to do. I didn't want to, but I knew I owed it to him. He gave everything for me no matter how hard it was. So, I had to do this for him." She paused with the words she had said echoing in her mind. "'Okay, Lee. . . I can do it. I can. . .' He was fading fast. 'I'll miss you' was the last thing he said. I told him I would miss him too." _More than anyone._ "Then I shot him. One of the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She just sat and cried for a moment, no one daring to speak. She looked up at the others, clearly they had been crying too. Clementine smiled. She had found people who cared. It had been so long, it really felt great. "There!" She announced, startling the others. "I made everyone cry. I win."

"Yeah." Violet let out with a laugh, wiping her tears. "If that was the goal, you definitely win."

"Allergies." Louis said with a smirk. "Mere allergies."

"Allergic to really sad stories, are ya?" Marlon asked, and Louis nodded. "Me too."

"So, uh. . ." Louis asked, shuffling the cards. "Who's ready to go again?"

"You can't be serious. . ?" Violet asked, exhausted.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle another game tonight." Clementine stated. "Let's just, you know, talk about something besides all the people we knew that are dead now? I'd like to unwind a bit."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Marlon said. The group sat in silence for a moment staring at the table, thinking of something to say. "So, how'd you like your first day at Ericson's?"

"It was pretty interesting." Clementine answered, with a smile. "I woke up thinking I had been kidnapped, but it turns out I was actually rescued." She looked to Louis. "Then I heard somebody strangle a cat to death. . ."

"Now Clem, if I didn't know better, I would think that was some kind of shot at MY singing." Louis replied as Clementine smirked. "Thankfully, I do know better."

"Then I got to show you guys the proper way to dispatch walkers." Clementine resumed.

"The walkers that you lured here?" Violet asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, those walkers."Clementine laughed. "Speaking of. . . it's kind of funny that y'all call them 'walkers.'

"Why?" Louis asked. "What do you call them?"

"I've always called them walkers, too." Clementine answered. "I've met people that call them biters, lurkers, roamers, geeks, muertos. . . just thought it's ironic that y'all thought of the same name."

"We use to just call them 'the dead.' Violet chimed in. "I think it was Marlon that first called them walkers. It just kinda caught on." She looked to Marlon. "What made you start calling them that?"

"Not quite sure. . ." Marlon answered, with a shrug and a hint of concern. "Guess cause that's all they do. . ."

"They also stink." Louis quipped. "Like really bad. We could call them stinkers."

"Yeah, I don't see myself saying, 'help me clear out those stinkers.'" Violet replied. "Not in anyway that can be taking seriously, at least."

"I guess it could have it's drawbacks." Louis agreed. "Like if Willy told you he left a big stinker in the bathroom, that could get confusing. However, if there is an old lady that needs help walking, and she overheard that there's a walker in the nurses office. . . I think you know where I'm going with this?"

"Seems unlikely." Marlon said. "The old lady, I mean. Not Willy, that's like his daily routine."

"Yeah, Clem." Violet began. "Maybe you shouldn't want AJ to act like a little boy. Little boys think poop and farts are still the funniest things to ever exist."

"Hey, I never claimed farts weren't funny." Louis stated.

"And I never claimed you weren't a little boy."Violet replied

"Oh, AJ already finds them hilarious." Clementine stated. "The only thing he finds funnier is my reaction to them. And of course most of our time together was spent inside a small car. . ."

"And now you're surrounded by teen aged boys that have a diet of mostly stew. . ." Violet warned. "Nights can get pretty unpleasant in the dorms."

"Yeah, on second thought, I may just take my chances out there." Clementine joked, pointing towards the gates.

"And we're just suppose to believe girls don't fart?" Marlon asked.

"I like to think they don't." Louis said.

"Then don't spend a night with Brody." Marlon laughed. "She'll shatter your belief system."

"Oh my god, can we PLEASE change the subject?" Violet asked, irritated. "Like, uh, fuck, I don't know. . . Clem, how did you keep your car running?"

"With farts." Louis answered. Violet rolled her eyes as Clementine and Marlon laughed. "Alright Vi, I'm done, I swear."

"There was a settlement called 'Prescott' in Virginia." Clementine began to answer. "Not too far from Richmond. Learned a few basic things about engines, like changing the oil, spark plugs, fan belts and things like that, that isn't too hard. But if the engine starts smoking, or something big, I just have to find a new car. That's not an easy task either. Most of the vehicles I've come across have been totaled."

"By you, I assume?" Louis teased.

"You know what happens when you assume?" Clementine asked.

"Yep, it makes Louis an asshole." Violet chimed in, Clementine nodded.

"You really don't have a handle on these expressions, do you Violet?" Louis asked. "My intentions were to make an ass out of myself, but more importantly, make an ass out of Clementine."

"Trust me, no one will argue that you didn't make yourself an ass." Violet replied, rolling her eyes. She looked back to Clementine. "So, where did you find your last car?" 

_Well fuck. . . I stole it, after I killed four innocent people._ "I'm uh. . . I don't really remember. . ." Clementine lied, seeing the looks of doubt growing on the other kids faces. "I mean, it was just on the side of the road on some highway. . . not sure where exactly." The other kids seemed to accept her answer. "Well I think I'm gonna go ahead and call it a night." She stood up from the table. "Thank you all for listening. It may not have seemed like it, but I really enjoyed the game."

"Yeah, us too." Violet replied. "We'll have to do it again sometime. Be more fun now that we got the hard questions out of the way." Violet smiled.

_Yeah, you just asked a fucking doozy._ "Y'all asked some hard ones, but there's still plenty left." Clementine replied. "Anyway, goodnight guys."

"Night, Clem." Violet said.

Clementine turned and went to AJ and Tennessee's table. "Time for bed, Goofball."

"Alvin Junior." AJ corrected, and turned to Tennessee. "Goodnight, Tenn. Maybe we can draw some more tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that AJ, good night." Tennessee said, then looked to Clementine. "Goodnight, Clementine."

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for patching me up. . ." Clementine said. "And apologize again if I scared you earlier."

"Oh, you're welcome." Tennessee responded. "I was scared, but you've been nice ever since. We're friends now."

"We are." Clementine said with a smile. "Night, Tenn."

"Night, Clem." Tennessee responded, as Clementine and AJ headed towards the dorms to bring a long day to an end.


End file.
